Do You Know What Happened to Daniel Geiger?
by Vivian Caidin
Summary: Daniel after his death in "Methuselah's Gift", is more than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

Title: Do You Know What Happened to Daniel Geiger?

DISCLAIMER: Davis Panzer/Gregory Widen owns Highlander, Dean Devlin & Roland Emmerich and MGM owns Stargate, other crossovers to come.

PAIRING: None

RATING: T for content and violence.

SPOILERS: Highlander is set during "Methuselah's Gift". Stargate is set before the series and before the movie.

Summary: Daniel after his death, is more than meets the eye.

Prologue

...APB on a Watcher...

**WATCHER FILE:** Daniel Geiger

**CURRENT:** Location Unknown – under inquiry

**COVER:** Historian

**REPORTING:** Western Europe

**ORIGIN:** Manchester, England

**MENTOR:** Jackie Beavens

**EDUCATION:** University of Manchester

**SKILLS:** Philosophy degree; Captained champion university rugby team

**LANGUAGES:** English, French, Latin

**JOURNAL:**

**May 1984 From the Records of the Tribunal**

We will continue to search for Daniel Geiger; it is regrettable to lose a valuable researcher and historian. Daniel we will miss you.

**30 March 1984 From the Records of the Tribunal**

The following Emergency Bulletin is to be entered into the Record of Daniel Geiger:

*** All Points Bulletin ***

APB: All ASSIGNED, UNASSIGNED, MOBILE and FREELANCE FIELD OPERATIVES in Western Europe (including all specialists) are to be on the look out for Daniel Geiger, WM, approx. age late 20's to early 30's, 6 foot in height, average build, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, last seen wearing black slacks, long sleeve blue button up last known whereabouts Nezy-sur-Seine bridge.

*** All Points Bulletin ***

**25 March 1984 From the Records of the Tribunal**

The investigation into the disappearance of Western Europe Historian on the bridge at Nezy-sur-Seine is puzzling. Local authorities at Poissy have not found the body of Watcher Daniel Geiger. Three unidentified men were found shot to death that same day. Geiger was reportedly shot once in the chest and once in the back of the head, then fell into the water. Without a body, cause of death is unable to be established.

Geiger had been relieved of Field duty (Amanda) by Stern and was being transferred to Research.

The Tribunal has assigned the top investigators and forensic experts on the case, but many questions remain that may never be answered.

**ASSIGNMENTS:**

1986 Presumed Deceased – under inquiry

1984-1986 Historian

1980-1983 Amanda


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Sea of Nothing

… Drag Me Down …

May 1986

Pain. It was the only thing he registered in his mind as his eyes closed. His body was weakening as he fell into the water. He was unable to fight for survival and it was inevitable that he would loose purchase in the strong current.

Reaching the surface he took a large gulp of air.

His right hand clinched around his sword in a white knuckled clutch. He brought his left hand up to investigate the pain at the back of his skull and his hand came away with fresh blood.

He felt the current pulling on him once more, so he took in another deep breath of air. The water was so cold, that he was shivering, but he tightened his grip on his sword so that he would not loose it.

Kicking his legs hard produced almost no affect in the strong current and it was becoming closer to the point where he would have to take a breath.

His body instinctively inhaled and he swallowed great gulps of water. Kicking frantically he reached the surface and expelled water and tried to take in air. But water mixed with air and he could feel the beginnings of drowning. He gasped as he tried to take in more air, but it all led to coughing.

If he were not injured he would be able to survive this easily.

Finally able to cough, properly, he was able to expel some of the water, but could feel the pain of his lungs as they worked extra hard in order for him to survive.

The silt of the river entered the cracks and crevices of his clothing and did not help him, these small bits of pebbles and sand hindered him, making his body weigh more. This pulled him below the surface one more time without the benefit of an additional breath of air.

He tried to kick to the surface of the water but his body was too weak. Instead of rising, he felt the inevitable lack of oxygen and lost consciousness.

The blackness and exhaustion that overcame his body would not let him remain conscious. Daniel Geiger's hazel eyes closed as he slipped into oblivion.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue: Hey, Daniel, its you.

… Imagine My Surprise …

Nicholas Ballard, respected Ph.D. in archaeology had been looking for his grandson Dr. Daniel Jackson for eight years now. It had been rumored that he was last seen in Egypt, but Nicholas knew his nephew and did not think he would stay there overlong.

He wanted to share his greatest discovery, the crystal skull in Belize, with the young archaeologist.

It had teleported him to see these giant aliens in 1971 and the other members of the family had tried to keep him away from the boy.

_Why would they not want me to share this marvel of science with my own grandson_? he wondered silently to himself. He knew his mind was a little addled, but that should be no reason not to let him see the boy.

Dr. Ballard had been at the University of Rouen-Upper Normandy in France for a week now. He was lecturing at a seminar on Crystal Skulls and his theory that they had a higher meaning.

Today, he had no lectures scheduled, so he decided to take a walk along the River Seine.

He had purchased a gyro from a street-side vendor, sat on a bench near a scenic view of the river and ate the vegetable and lamb filled pita pocket. Once he had his fill, Nicholas threw his leavings in a wastebasket and continued his walk along the river's edge.

Suddenly, he noticed a body in the water and ran to pull whoever it was out of the water.

Even though he had not seen his grandson since he was sixteen years old, when he had graduated from Columbia University, the old man recognized Daniel Jackson the moment he gazed into the young man's face. He ignored the fact that the boy was covered in blood, and that the boy had a sword clenched in his right hand.

Even though he did not know how long the boy had been in the river, the old man relied on his CPR training. Nicholas Ballard kicked into overdrive to save the boy. He was positive it was his grandson as he blew air into the boy's starved lungs. He then moved to give chest compressions.

After a few seconds, the boy regurgitated the muck and brine of the Seine and took in a large gulp of air.

Nick helped the young man rise into a seated position.

"Daniel," Nick exclaimed as he pounded on the boy's back.

As the coughing fit subsided, the young man looked at the older man with an obvious question on his face. "Who are you?"

The seasoned archaeologist's eyes widened in shock, "What do you mean, 'Who are you'?"

"I don't recognize you," the young man sounded defensive as he continued, "I'm even wondering who I am."

"Well, I know you," Nicholas almost growled, "You're Dr. Daniel Jackson, archaeologist, and I'm Dr. Nicholas Ballard, also an archaeologist, your grandfather."

"My grandfather," the young man whispered in surprise. He did not know if what the old man said was true, but the name Daniel sounded right. "Are you sure I am who you claim I am?" he wondered aloud.

"I'm positive you're my grandson; you have Claire's blue eyes. I'm not crazy," the old man growled as he gripped the boy's arms with surprising strength. His voice softened as he said, "Here, let me help you up."

Nicholas helped the younger man to his feet near the bank of the River Seine. "Rest, Daniel, and catch your breath," he commanded as he assisted his grandson to a bench nearby and helped him to sit. He then pulled a water bottle from a pocket in his coat and offered it to the other man.

"Here, drink this, its just water," he said soothingly.

Daniel drained the water from the small bottle and handed it back to the older man. "I can't believe how thirsty I was." He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, with the fact that you've drunk most of the Seine, I can completely understand," Nick joked with a small smile.

The young man scoffed in a cross between a laugh and a snort and eyed the older man. "That's pretty bad," he said.

"See, you're Daniel," Nicholas nodded as he folded his arms across his chest. "You're the only one who'll laugh at my bad jokes."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," he agreed with a roll to his eyes.

"Can you stand, son?" the old man asked as he offered his hand.

The blue eyed man shrugged as he clasped hands with the archaeologist and the old man helped him to stand on shaky, water logged legs.


End file.
